


The Colour to my Melody

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [16]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Boarding School AU, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Roommates, Synesthesia, but i will write more if you guys request it, colourblind! patton, happy fic time, hearing colours, i dont do happy fics often or at all so, i found this story on pinterest and thought it was adorable, i might use my own synesthesia with my colourblind friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Patton doesn't miss colour, after all, he's never known what colour is.Virgil gets overwhelmed sometimes, being able to feel, hear and taste colours. He idolises Patton, for someone who can't see colour his world appears to be a shining rainbow.Roman loves his group of friends.(shit description I know...)





	The Colour to my Melody

Roman Prince had three best friends, Logan - the introverted bookworm with a love of astrology and a certain type of jam -, Patton - the lovable goofball with a heart of gold and the biggest grin ever - and Virgil - the overwhelmed, always shaking slightly, emo nightmare. Yes they were a strange group, but he loved all of them in his own little way.  
He did feel bad for Patton though. He knew it wasn't exactly valid to feel bad for someone who was colour blind, but he felt a pang in his chest whenever his friend would make him a card and one of the colours was completely wrong on the rainbow, or Patton's clothes didn't exactly match with each other. Roman didn't tell him that he felt sorry for him, but as someone with an overactive imagination he couldn't exactly help it. Colour was one of his tools... 

He worried for Virgil sometimes too. There had been more than a couple occasions where he had found the boy - too skinny and small (yet tall) for his age - in the midst of a panic attack. Virgil was always jittery, his eyes darting everywhere, his face pale and his hands constantly shaking. Except when he listened to music. Which is why both Roman and Logan had chipped in for a good quality pair of headphones on the previous Christmas. They all lived at an all boys school after all and none of them went home for Christmas other than Patton. Virgil had told Roman why he was usually overwhelmed, since the two roomed together. 

It had been a stormy night, ones Virgil usually enjoyed but this one just made him jump at every clap of thunder and flash across the sky. He had suddenly whispered a few of his personal thoughts to Roman, not knowing whether or not he was asleep, but Roman was and had heard him. Roman knew he wouldn't let himself tell anyone else, promising himself to keep the secret. Virgil often got 'sensory overload', a side effect of his anxiety and autism, but also amplified by his synesthesia. Roman hadn't known the word when Virgil first described his issue to him, but a bit of research in the library the next day proved helpful, now he had a name for the issue his roommate faced. Apparently synesthesia was the blending of the senses, worse in some people than others, where the person afflicted could taste, hear, feel and smell colours. Roman at first thought this concept a wonderful thing, but upon thinking back to his roommates expression, staring up at the ceiling, shaking, he had a second thought about that assumption. It must have, in fact, been exhausting. 

Patton didn't miss colour, after all, he had never had it to begin with! He could see in different shades, which meant he could associate most shades to what people had said they were. Darker greys tended to be deep blues, purples, sometimes reds. In a way he was also thankful that he wasn't only partially colourblind like some other people. He didn't mind not being able to see colour, he didn't care if his outfits matched or if he was drawing with the right colour crayon, or even if he used a red pen on a school test. He went through life as a happy, jolly little bean. He got sad sometimes, yes, sometimes he even got frustrated! But a minute later the smile would return and he would continue on in his bubble of safety! That's what life was all about after all.

\------------

Roman had finished his time practising lines with himself rather late that night, and began clearing his sheet music and scripts away into his bag. But when he heard a muffled sniffle, as if someone was attempting to be quiet and to stop themselves from bursting into loud sobs, he stopped. He listened. Another sniffle, a hiccup, a whimper. He looked towards the back of the stage, not seeing anyone.  
Gulping, and chanting the mantra of 'please don't be a spooky ghost, please don't be a spooky ghost' over in his head - Virgil was one for ghost stories... - he headed back behind the backdrop curtains, onto backstage to see what he could find. When he got to the source of the crying, he stopped, spotting Patton curled up, sniffling and wiping his nose on his cardigan sleeve. He would have gone over, had Virgil not been closer. The emo nightmare must have been worried about Patton... perhaps he knew where the other came to cry? Roman had after all fount the youngest boy there himself a few times, crying with his black makeup falling down his face and getting all smudged. He had made a mental note to get some waterproof makeup for the dark dressed boy in future.  
"Hey Pat..." Virgil knelt against the wall, as if asking permission to sit, and slid down, plonking next to the eldest boy with a small smile.  
"It's so silly..." Patton answered back, gasping and hiccuping slightly in that type of crying you only really did as a kid. Roman guessed Patton had never really gotten out of the habit of throwing all of his feelings into his crying. 

"Nah, it's not." Virgil responded, locking eyes with Roman. He knew the theatre boy had been there the whole time. "Penny Dreadful for your thoughts, paps?"  
Patton gave a snort at the pun and wiped his nose again, sniffling. "I always thought the curtains on the stage were blue." He smiled, giving a laugh, though more tears escaped his eyes.  
Roman felt his heart sink like a ship in a storm and he knew Virgil felt the same way. Something so small as colour, what most people saw everyday, and his friend would never experience it...  
"Turns out they've been red all along... Such a silly little thing." Patton gave a watery laugh and Virgil looked as though he was considering hugging him. In the end the small kid placed his elbow onto Patton's shoulder, and rested his head on it. Strangely enough this gesture made Patton smile contently, and stop crying. Not completely, but the constant sniffling and hiccuping had almost subsided.  
"It aint silly, Pat." Virgil sighed. Suddenly Roman saw the flash of an idea on Virgil's face, and the youngest kid pulled his phone from his pocket, placing an earphone in and handing one to a confused looking Patton. It was always adorable when Patton was confused, his head tilted slightly like a puppy. 

Patton accepted the earphone and silently let Virgil do what he was doing. Perhaps it would calm him after all. Roman watched on, confused as well, but intrigued at what his roommate had come up with.  
"You, Logan and Roman are the only ones who know about my sensory issues..." Virgil explained softly, letting the first few lines of the song slowly play.  
"Yeah, kiddo?" Patton responded, his voice soft as well.  
Virgil gave a smirk. "Song of the Sea is blue."

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Song of the Sea by Nolwenn Leroy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU


End file.
